Middle Of Nowhere
by Cykeotic
Summary: Cyclops + Gambit + Wolverine + mission = trouble. *LAST PART NOW POSTED* This is only my second ever fan fiction so please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER – The X-Men belong to Marvel but the other characters belong to me.

NOTES – This is my second ever fic so it's not that good. I will write a sequel to my first (It Was An Accident) but until I get a good idea about what can happen in the sequel I thought I'd write this. 

This is part one but I don't know how many parts it will have, not many hopefully.

This story is written from the view of Cyclops, Gambit and Wolverine. You have to figure out who is saying what part (if you know the X-Men it should be obvious.)

****

Please review if you read because I need comments and advice.

THANKS – I just quickly want to say thank-you to Abri who beta reads for me.

THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE 

Chapter 1 - I HATE SMOKE

I hate smoke and I hate people who smoke. I especially hate people who smoke when they're in a car with people who hate smoking. But then they know that I hate smoking so that's probably why they do it. I try to hint by opening all the windows. I try to cough dramatically but they ignore me. I try to tell them directly but they just grin at me. So I've given up and I'll just let them feel guilty when I'm dying of lung cancer.

"Speed up a bit Cyke, I just saw a snail overtake us."

I sighed, "I'm going the speed limit Logan, no more, no less."

I saw him roll his eyes at Gambit who was sitting in the back. I think Professor Xavier must have been really angry at me to send me on this mission with them.

"You could speed up just a little homme." A voice called from the back.

"When it's your turn to drive Remy, you can get a speeding ticket if you wish."

He slumped back in his seat and continued to read his book, I was surprised as I didn't think he could even read. No that was mean; I didn't know he could read English. I was annoying him so what did Logan do in his mature manner? That's right, he blew that darn smoke in my face again. I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned to him and decided to use my last option.

"Logan, for goodness sake, I'm ordering you to stop blowing that smoke in my face. Just because you've got a healing factor and Remy doesn't mind destroying his body, doesn't mean I want to breathe it in too."

"Uh-huh, Scott…."

I wasn't going to let him get away with it anymore.

"You should learn to show some courtesy to someone else for once in your ever so long life."

"Yeah but Cyke….."

"Don't try to pretend it's not an important issue because…."

Logan reaching over and grabbing the steering wheel cut me off suddenly. I looked forward and realized I was on the wrong side of the road and heading straight towards a very large truck. My foot slammed onto the brake as Logan steered us out of the way much to the annoyance of the horn blaring truck driver. We skidded across the road onto the dusty roadside and went straight into the only tree for miles around. Yep that just about summed up my life. The only tree we had come across in thirty minutes and Logan drove us right for it before we could stop.

Yes it hurt. Your body slamming against a seat-belt does hurt, but at least I was wearing a seat belt unlike Gambit who flew into the back of my seat. There was silence for a few seconds apart from the sound of the hissing engine.

*****

Great, just what I needed. I decided to break the silence by doing my duty to the team.

"Anyone hurt?" I asked making sure I sounded like I didn't really care. The French cursing from the back told me that the Cajun was at least conscious. I undid my seat belt and looked over at our driver who was looking more fed-up than injured.

"I'm fine no thanks to you." He snapped. I couldn't be bothered with him at that moment so I got out of the car to check if it was a complete right off or if we could still use it.

As I walked round to the smoking bonnet, which was bent around the tree, I could hear Cyke and Gambit arguing in the car.

"Don't blame me, it was him, he grabbed the steering-wheel and sent us off the road."

"You were heading straight for dat huge truck." 

"Well if he wasn't blowing the smoke right in my face then I wouldn't have had to take my eyes off the road in the first place."

I was _so_ tempted to get my lighter out and set fire to the car and the arguing idiots, which would be easy as there was a lot of fuel dripping on the sandy ground. I was _very_ tempted in fact but then I imagined all the crying Rogue and Jean would do when they found out. Also being a telepath Jean would know it was me and she'd never want to see me again. So I guessed telling them that the car could explode would be the best idea.

They stared blankly at me when I yelled about how the car could explode. It took a couple of seconds to sink in. When it did they couldn't get out of the car fast enough, it was quite amusing actually. 

*****

An hour later and Gumbo still hadn't stopped complaining about his new boots that had been destroyed in his bag in the back of the car. Scooter hadn't stopped mumbling about how the Professor was going to be really angry with us for blowing up one of his cars. I just wanted to find the darn renegade mutant as soon as possible before I felt the real urge to kill one of them, again. 

"Are we dere yet?" 

Give me a break! 

"Do we look like we're there?" I snapped.

Gambit stopped in his tracks and looked in front, squinting so he can see into the distance. I had already seen the small town in the distance but he obviously hadn't until then. Jumping up and down he yelled for joy.

"Gambit sees a town."

"At last," Scott groaned, "I really need to urinate."

I looked at him. He was a weird kid. We were in the middle of nowhere, only us three men for miles around and he waits until we find a proper toilet to take a piss. That boy was an embarrassment to everything that was male.

"If ya run real fast you'll get there in extra quick time," I suggested, hoping one of them would take up my suggestion and leave me alone. Unfortunately neither of them did. 

By the time we actually got to the town poor Scott was desperate. It looked like a typical town in the middle of no-where kind of place. Reminded me of something out of a Western film. I suggested we should find a bar or some-where so Scott could stop holding his crotch in a vain attempt to stop himself from going.

*****

It was a strange place. Der didn't seem to be many people around. It was like de middle of no-where. Wolverine spotted a bar, he could smell beer a mile away, so we went in.

It was almost empty with just a couple of old smelly guys drinking whilst watching golf on the over-head TV. I followed Wolverine towards de barstools, Scott ducked off as soon as he saw de sign for the _toilettes_. I hopped up on one of de barstools next to de Canadian as he waved towards de big hairy barman.

"What can I get you fellas?" The barman asked.

"Two buds and…" Logan thought, "A cola." I hoped de coke was for Scott. As the barman was getting de drinks Logan asked him questions.

"Is there a motel nearby?"

"Yep," de barman nodded. "Out of here, turn left. Straight on until you get to the junction then turn right. It's down that road on your left."

"Will they have a room?"

"Oh yeah, it doesn't get that busy there."

By de time we got our drinks Scott was back.

"I just spoke to Jean and she's checked on cerebro. The mutant we're looking for is definitely in this town."

"Good," I said. "Gambit's feet are aching he can't walk anymore." Logan passed Scott his cola. He looked at it for a couple of seconds den looked at our buds. 

"I _am_ legally old enough to drink you know." He mumbled.

"By the way ya owe me three bucks." Scott stared at Logan trying to figure out if he was being serious but in de end decided to change de subject.

"We should get going after my drink, it's getting dark."

"If you're old enough to drink you old enough to walk in de dark." I told him. "Or doesn't Jean like you doing that." Logan snorted in amusement. Scott realised he was out numbered and just drunk his cola.

*****

The place was a dump. It smelt, was dirty and there was only one spare room. There was only two beds as well, double beds but I didn't want to share with either of them. I stood in the doorway until I got use to the smell. Gambit immediately grabbed the TV remote and jumped on one of the beds, turning the TV on.

"We should start looking for this mutant. The sooner the better, this guy could be causing trouble as we're in here."

"It ain't that bad Cyke."

"What?" I asked.

"This room."

I sniffed the air to remind myself of the smell. I looked at the dirty windows and stained carpet. I noticed the black something in the bathtub.

"It is." I told him.

"Look, I'll sleep on the floor and you two can have the beds." That was one good thing about Logan's animalistic nature; he liked sleeping in the most uncomfortable places.

"Are we going to go?" I asked before Gambit got too cozy watching TV.

"Perhaps you should get changed first homme." I looked down at the trousers, shirt and tie I was wearing. I thought what I was wearing made me look smart and I said as much. Gambit looked up at me.

"You do look smart chere, dat is why you should change. Dis isn't a place you should look smart in." I didn't understand what he meant but it didn't matter because all my clothes had gone up in flames with the car. Gambit saw me standing there and realized the same thing. He got up off the bed and came over to me. He undid my tie and slipped it off. He then undid my top button and by his grin I guessed he was actually enjoying this. Next he took off his trench coat and passed it to me. I slipped it on and he studied my new look. 

"It doesn't suit you but never mind."

"Won't you get cold?" I asked, noting he was now only wearing a T-shirt.

"Gambit be alright. If we look like we aren't from around here den we'll be targets for various people."

"He's right Cyke," Logan told me. "We have to try and stay inconspicuous if we want to find this mutant guy."

*****

My knuckles cracked as dey made contact with de skinheads face. He went down but I still had de guy with the pool cue to deal with. As I spun around I quickly looked around to check how de other two were doing. Logan was throwing a guy across de bar and Scott was holding his own against two truckers. Inconspicuous? Didn't really work!

De guy swung the cue, which I just managed to duck. I grabbed his shoulder and threw him onto de pool table. His weight broke de darn thing. I ran over to Scott to help him out. Before I could reach him Logan grabbed me by the arm.

"I can hear a bunch of bikes coming, do we stay or should we go?"

I knew Logan wanted to stay and Scott probably wanted to go so I had to decide. I didn't have to dink long because I heard a loud crash and de whole bar suddenly got blown away. When de red beam, which had caused the damaged, disappeared we both looked over at de man dat had produced de blast. Scott was lying on de floor curled up with his hands tight over his eyes. De men dat were attacking him had now backed away. One of dem had his ruby quartz glasses in his hands. Dey all looked at each other and den bolted for the door, as did everyone else dat was in the room.

"They're god damn muties."

"Let's call the cops."

They yelled as they left the bar. Logan and I ran over to Scott. He looked so different lying on de ground, his knees tucked up to his chest. He seemed so vulnerable. Logan knelt down next to him as I watched de door for any unwelcome company.

"Cyke, you alright?"

"Where are my glasses?" Scott asked keeping his eyes shut tight.

"You mean these?" 

Logan and I looked up at someone dat had appeared from de hole dat once was de bar. He was dressed all in black, including sunglasses. His hair was black and spiky, he wore large boots which had lots of silver buckles. Holding Scott's red glasses in one hand he removed his with de other. I almost gasped when I saw de holes in his eye-sockets. Dis guy had no eyes! 

To Be Continued…

*****

Please review or write an e-mail to me and tell me what you think. Flames will be ignored. 


	2. I Felt Sorry For Myself

Yes I felt sorry for myself, but no one else there did so I might as well

DISCLAIMER – The X-Men don't belong to me (I wish they did!) but the other characters do.

NOTES – I know Gambit's accent isn't exactly like it is in the comics but I'm bad at writing accents. I don't know how many chapters this will have, I just make it up as I go along. I'm guessing it will have three or four. A big thank you to my two beta readers. 

MIDDLE OF NOWHERE – I FELT SORRY FOR MYSELF

Yes I felt sorry for myself, but no one else did so _I_ might as well. The bruises on my stomach were very tender but no ribs seemed to be broken, so I slipped my shirt back on. Gambit was watching me, grinning. If that guy wasn't bisexual then I'm the President of Tonga. I sat back on the leather chair. Somehow Wolverine had managed to persuade us that we would be safer at the blind mans house than we would be back at the motel. Well, I guess it did smell nicer.

"Is the pizza okay?" the blind man, who's name was Jacob, asked. 

Gambit who had tomato and cheese all over his face answered with his mouth full, "It is delicious homme." Ugh, I know he was brought up on the street but didn't anyone teach him manners? I made another mental note to teach Gambit proper grammar, teach him to say I instead of Gambit and now, I added teach him to eat with his mouth closed. Oh the things I have to do. 

"Glad you think so," Jacob smiled. Wolverine was looking out of the window so I decided to put my leader experience in practice and find out why the hell this guy was being so nice to us.

"We're very thankful to you for letting us stay here."

"No problem," Jacob said looking roughly in my direction. He was sitting opposite me as I sat back on his leather couch.

"You do realize why we were fighting with the guys at the bar?"

Jacob was silent for a couple of seconds before he answered.

"I could hear what they were shouting about you if that's what you mean."

I assumed he knew we were mutants. I had a feeling he might be one too. It's not often you find a human that would offer his home to three rather scary looking mutants. Mind you he couldn't tell what we looked like, definately a good thing.

"It doesn't bother you?" I asked just to make sure.

"No son," Son! He was only a few years older than me. I hated it when people called me son. Logan does it but then everything he does annoys me. I didn't even like my father calling me son, but then he didn't deserve to. I had to spend most my child-hood in an orphanage because of him. Did I mention that time when I was locked in my room on Christmas day because they forgot about me…? I stopped feeling sorry for myself when Jacob said, "I'm a mutant too. At least I was before they took my eyes."

Logan suddenly spoke up.

"Who took your eyes Bub?"

"I couldn't tell you who did it. I was attacked, and when I woke up my eyes had gone. When I still had my eyes they worked as a telescope. I could see for miles just by thinking about it and focusing them properly." He sighed. "Now I can't see at all."

* * * * *

I was tempted to get in his bed wid him but I didn't dink he'd like dat. I watched him drop off to sleep. It had been a long day and we still hadn't found dis guy we were sent to look for. Logan was lying on a blanket by de door. I was lying on de coach a few yards away from Scott. De trouble was dat I was so comfy I was desperately trying to ignore my full bladder begging for relief. I fought long and hard but eventually my bladder won de war and I threw myself off de sofa and rushed to de toilette.

I whacked my petit toe on de toilette door but just about managed to hop in before I wet myself. The relief it brought was very pleasurable and when I had finished I flushed the chain and left de room. As I went back in de living room I noticed that Wolverine had left his place by de door. I wasn't bothered, dat guy always wondered off.

I slipped back into my comfy bed and wished there was a beautiful woman in it wid me but instead I just had to try and sleep wid Scott snoring.

I was just dropping off to sleep when a noise made me alert again. It sounded like de back-door opening. I hoped it was just Wolverine returning from his walk but just in case I leant forward slightly and pulled a couple of cards out of my pants which were on de floor. I intended to hide de cards under my cover until I saw who it was. I wasn't going to charge them up just in case dey went off accidentally and de place where they were at de moment was very important to me.

De room was really dark but I could just make out a figure slowly moving into de room. It wasn't Wolverine, much taller and thinner. I didn't move, pretending to be asleep and I waited until de stranger got a little closer. De problem was de person wasn't heading towards me, dey were heading towards Scott. I was ready to pounce but watched silently as de figure knelt down and looked at de sleeping man. Scott grunted and rolled onto his oder side oblivious to de person beside him. An arm was slowly reaching out towards him, so taking no changes I jumped up off de sofa only to be slammed onto de floor by Wolverine jumping over de coach and onto me. He jumped up and made a dash for de figure dat had now stood up in surprise. I pushed myself off de floor just in time to watch Wolverine throw de stranger across the room.

"STOP!" Jacob yelled from the doorway. Wid his claws out of his fists Wolverine stood over de figure.

* * * * *

It was a damn girl, mind you it didn't make much difference, some women are just nearly, if not more, dangerous than men. She didn't seem dangerous though; in fact I could smell she was a little scared. Gambit was giving me an evil glare after I floored him. Scott was still asleep; he really could sleep through anything. Jacob was sitting the other end of the couch next to my French friend and the new girl was sitting on the chair slightly shaken by my attack.

"Nikki, I'm sorry I forgot you said you might be back tonight. Are you okay?"

She had her eyes fixed on Jacob, her long black hair falling over her face. She nodded.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. She seemed to ignore me.

"You have to make sure she knows you're talking otherwise she can't lip read you." Jacob told me. She pulled her hair back slightly and I saw the scars that were where her ears would normally be. I immediately assumed the same thing that had happened to Jacob had also occurred to her. Before I could ask though our sleeping beauty finally woke up. He seemed to ignore everyone, threw his cover off himself and rolled off the mattress. Gumbo grinned and Nikki smiled shyly as our leader stood in his full, almost naked glory, in front if us.

"Is it morning?" he asked, adjusting his sleeping goggles slightly.

"No it's not, we've got another visitor." Jacob told him. Being blind he couldn't see Cyke go bright red when he realized there was a young lady trying not to look at his rather tight boxer shorts. He quickly bent down and picked up his duvet in shyness. He's such a prick, if it were me I would let them stare if they wanted. Well except maybe if it was Gambit.

* * * * *

"So, what exactly does this guy know?" Logan asked after Nikki looked towards him so she could lip-read. I would have preferred her to keep her eyes on the road but who was I to talk after our little accident with the tree.

"Harry is always going on about this strange guy which he sees hanging around this town. He told me that there's something about him. He says the guy keeps himself to himself but he must live somewhere around here because every couple of weeks he sees him around. When you mentioned you were here looking for a hit-man it reminded me of it."

I lent forward and gently touched her shoulder so she knew I wanted to say something. She looked at me through the windscreen mirror.

"Does this guy know what he's talking about? Or might he be making it up?"

She smiled at me and said,

"Harry is slightly strange but he isn't a liar. He's been a close friend of Jacob and I since we were all in hospital together after we were all attacked in the same month. Jacob lost his eyes, I lost my ears and Harry lost his legs."

I was going to tell ring the mansion tonight and tell the rest of the X-Men about the strange things going on in this town. We'd have to investigate and it was also a good excuse for me to persuade Professor Xavier that we needed more people on the mission (preferable people I got on with.) 

"Jacob offered me a room in his house and Harry decided to move here too." Nikki told us.

Her old car coughed and choked up the dusty road towards the old cabin. I don't know much about gardening but I was sure this guy was way worse than me. Actually he didn't even have a garden, just piles of dirt. Perhaps he could make a rock garden or something. Yeah a rock garden with a nice water feature. As if he could read my mind Wolverine was giving me funny looks from the passenger seat.

"What?" I asked him.

He shrugged them turned his attention to the front again. How did she get a drivers license when she was deaf? What if she didn't have a driver's license?

Anyway, she pulled up in front of the home of the man who was suppose to know something about the mutant we were looking for. I got out of the car and followed Nikki towards the front door. Gambit was mumbling something about how all the dust was ruining his boots. Nikki stopped when she reached the door and looked up at me a little worried. She pointed at the door, which was slightly open. I pushed it slightly when suddenly from behind me Wolverine yelled.

"Cyke don't."

It was too late, I saw a man inside the room but couldn't react before a felt like I was being electrocuted. I feel to the floor, the pain almost paralyzed me. I heard Wolverine growling and Gambit's cards exploding, but I couldn't move.

"Get back Chere!" Gambit yelled I presume to Nikki. I opened my eyes and tried to see what was happening. There was more than just one man fighting against Wolverine and Gambit. The walls of the cabin were being blown open by Gambit throwing his cards left right and centre. I tried with all my strength to reach up to my glasses to try and help but I couldn't move my arms. It didn't matter, two seconds later another shock of electricity hit me and I blacked out.

* * * * *

I could hear an awful voice somewhere in the distance. It was awful, not as in evil or scary. It was gruff and Canadian which could only mean one thing – Logan. It wasn't nice to wake up to Logan's voice especially when it took me a while to figure out why I fell asleep with him. The voice got louder and louder.

"SLIM!"

I almost jumped out of my skin.

"WHAT?" I yelled opening my eyes to see him leaning over me.

"They've got Gumbo."

Wolverine helped me sit up.

"Who's got him?" 

I looked around and suddenly realized where I was. I wasn't in bed with Logan, thank the lord! I was lying on the sofa back at Jacob's house. My whole body had pins and needles.

"The same bastards that killed the guy who we were meant to see. The same guys who probably took that guys legs, Nikki's ears and Jacob's eyes."

"Whose hasn't got legs?" I asked rather confused.

Logan gave out a big sigh, "The guy Nikki was taking us to see."

I didn't remember seeing a guy with no legs.

"Logan," I said, "I've just regained consciousness so you're going to have to explain a little more."

Wolverine grabbed my shoulder slightly harder than necessary.

"There's people who are taking parts of mutants for their own weird reasons and now they've got Gambit."

I understood then.

"Well maybe we should get him back," I suggested. He rolled his eyes at me, I didn't know why.

"But what's this got to do with the mutant hit man?" I asked.

"I can tell you," a new voice said. I looked over Logan's shoulder and saw one of the most horrifying things I had ever seen…

* * * * *

NOTES – Next part soon. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Frankenstein's Monster

MIDDLE OF NOWHERE - FRANKENSTEIN'S MONSTER

DISCLAIMER * X-Men belong to Marvel, the other characters belong to me.

* There is a joke, which Scott tells in the car.I read it on a web site but I can't remember which one.But just so you know, I didn't make it up someone else did.

NOTES – Thanks for all the reviews.I DO like Gambit and I'm sorry if I offended some of you by saying he doesn't have manners.I don't mean that he doesn't, it was Scott's point of view and he thinks he doesn't, not me.Also about the Gambit being bi – I'm not saying he is in the comics but I decided he would be in my story.He really only flirts with Scott because he knows it annoys him. Anyway thanks again for your reviews and I hope you like this part.

MIDDLE OF NOWHERE - FRANKENSTEIN'S MONSTER

Cyke stared at him but I tried not to be so rude.It's not his fault he looked like a strange Frankenstein's monster.I slowly stood up next to the couch in an almost protective manner of Scooter.

"Please don't be frightened," the creature said holding his arms out as if he wanted a hug.The skin on his arms was a strange pink-red color and covered with scars.His hands had long cat-like nails.The clothes he wore were old and tattered.

"I ain't scared bub, but if you come any closer _you_ should be," I warned him.He cocked his head as if he didn't understand.The clouds moved away from the moon and I got a better glimpse of his face, or what there was of it.Every inch was covered in scars and burns, his ears seemed too small for his large head and his eyes glowed a florescent shade of green. 

"Please, I have no intention of hurting you."

"Then you'd better start talking." I advised him.

"I'm the man you've been looking for."

"How's that for luck," Scott said from behind me.I could have hit him but I assumed he was still suffering from being unconscious.

"I know where they've taken your friend."

"Another great piece of luckiness."This time I turned to him and he looked up at me innocently.I growled which made him sink into his blanket, I inwardly prayed he was just concussed and this wasn't his new humorous self.

"Please let me help."

I turned back to Frankie."Why do you want to help us and why should we trust you?"

He looked down at the ground for a few seconds then looked up at me.

"I want to help you for personal reasons.And I don't know why you should trust me other than the fact I'm your only chance of finding your friend in one piece."

Did he think that was a good answer?Cyke obviously did, jumping up beside me he happily grinned and for some bizarre reason said,

"Welcome to the X-Men my strange looking but rather helpful friend."This time I really did hit him.

*****

I gave out de most pathetic and miserable moan hoping dat someone would have pity on me.I waited for Rogue to say 'Are ya alright sugah?' or Stormy to say 'Goddess Remy what have you done now?' or Professor Xavier to say 'Gambit when will you learn to work as a team' or Scott to say 'Oh Remy you were really good last night.'Instead I heard crying.I tried to move my arms but dey were tied down.I slowly opened my eyes but de room was too bright and my eyes were sensitive enough as it was.After a couple of minutes I could see my surroundings but I wished I still had my eyes closed.I was tied to a surgical table in a laboratory of some sort.Being in de X-Men I had been in situations like dis before.Too many times actually.Perhaps it is time for a new career.Cook? Maybe.Thief again? No Stormy won't like dat.Stripper? Now you're talking.Anyway my mind was drifting so I decided to get back to de matter in hand.

My head wasn't tied down so I turned sideways trying to find out who was crying, it sounded like a girl.I almost died of shock when I saw the back of someone who often appeared in my nightmares.He was leaning over injecting a teenager who was tied to a bed like me.I felt myself physically shake as he slowly turned from de crying teenage girl and looked towards me….

*****

Yet again I was feeling sorry for myself (I seemed to be doing that quite often on the mission.)I asked Nikki if she thought my nose looked crooked, she giggled and told me I had a nice nose.I might have a _nice_ nose but I wanted to know if it was a nice _crooked_ nose.At least by the time Jacob was back it had stopped bleeding.It wasn't my fault I was a little dizzy and confused; he didn't have to hit me.

"Why did they choose you?"Jacob asked the hit man.He was referring to why the military scientists had added mutant body parts to his body.

"I volunteered but I wasn't told the whole story.As soon as I left the Marines I was approached by them to help out in very top-secret tests and of course they were going to pay me well.Next thing I know they're attaching new ears, arms, legs, nose and hands to me.I don't remember much about it all, I was drugged up for months."

"Do you know who these people are?" Jacob asked him and I lent forward onto the dining table.

"No but they're not working for the government, I know that much."

"Do they make you do contract killings or do you do that for fun?"Logan asked.He was one to talk!I began to wonder which of them had killed more people.

"It's the only thing I'm good at," he told us."After all my years in the Marines plus the fact I can't get a normal job looking like this, I don't have much choice."

Rubbing my nose again in a vain attempt to make Logan feel guilty I asked something I had been wondering for a while.

"Why did they…" I paused trying to think of the right word, "create you, and then let you do your own thing?"He looked at me, it sent a shiver down my spine.

"I was a failure," he told me but didn't say it in a sad way like it should have been said."I can walk on my legs but I can't use the mutant powers in them, same with my arms.I can hear normally but they're nothing special.In fact the only thing where the mutant power does work is my eyes."He looked over at Jacob and almost seemed to be feeling guilty.

"But weren't they worried that you might tell the world about what they did to you?"

He looked around as if he didn't want to answer us but eventually he did.

"When I decide I don't want to live my life anymore, which might be soon, then I'll tell someone."He said it so matter of factually it was kind of sad. 

"We'd better get going before they cut up Gumbo," Wolverine sneered.

"Have you got any weapons?" hit man asked.

"Yep," Wolverine grinned holding up his fists and popping the claws.

*****

I tried to figure out how to escape from de surgery bed I was tied to.I had got out of a lot harder places but dis was going to be challenging.De Genosha collar was very uncomfortable around my neck and my hands and legs were tied tightly to de bed.De girl had stopped crying because he had knocked her out by some drug.I decided dat if I got out of dis alive, den I would have to try and keep de collar for my wedding night wid Rogue.Den I began to worry about if I'd get brain damage, not dat any of de oder X-Men would notice if I did!Anyway after all my thinking started giving me a headache, I turned my eyes to look at him.

"Who were dose men that captured me?Dey weren't mutants?"I really didn't want to talk to him but I wanted to find out more before I died.Yes, I was beginning to feel pessimistic.

He turned towards me and smiled."I provide them with information and they supply me with equipment and man power.It's a comfortable situation but soon I won't need them any longer."

He moved in the direction of the medical equipment seated on a nearby metal table.

"You should be honored, my dear boy, that I have chosen you to donate parts of your body for my new project."Oh yeah, I felt really honored to be selected to donate my body parts.I wondered what body parts he had in mind?Den I realized I didn't really want to know.

"Have you given up on making clones?" I asked.

"Mr. Le Beau you know me well enough to realize that creating a genetically superior race is my life's work.This is just a hobby."

I sighed."Well it's nice to know you're not so obsessed with your work dat you don't have hobbies Sinister."

*****

"There were three men, in trench-coats, standing on top of a tall building.The first one said, 'This building is so high that if you open your trench coat and jump off you'll float right back up again.The second guy said 'Really?' 'Yeah watch' the first guy said and walked over to the edge of the building, opened his trench coat and jumped off.Sure enough a minute later he floated right back up again.'That's amazing,' the second guy said, 'Let me try.'He went to the edge of the building, opened his trench coat and jumped off…he screamed all the way down until he was splattered across the sidewalk below.The third guy turned to the first and said, 'Magneto, that wasn't funny."

Cyke might be a dick, but once every month or so he comes out with the funniest jokes I've ever heard.My sides were hurting I was laughing so much, but Frankie didn't seem to understand it.He just watched the road ahead as he tried to figure out what I found so funny.Maybe they had taken his sense of humor as well.After I calmed down Cyke leant forward.

"If we just wait a couple of hours then the other X-Men will be here," he told us for the fifth time.

"It might be too late if we wait," Frankenstein said."It's already been five hours since he was captured, we might already be too late."Cyke looked over at me worriedly.The Cajun might annoy him by his attitude, but he _did_ care about him.I didn't, but I also didn't want him to come to any harm.Hell I guess that means I do care, but not much.I sat up straight when Frankie pulled the car up beside a metal fence.

"The base isn't far but the security is high class," he told us.Scooter wanted to drive but I told him he was banned after the tree incident (which he still blames me for.)We got out of the car and strolled over to the fence.I felt weird going to a fight without my costume (it was destroyed when the car was.)I was also slightly worried by the fact Cyke didn't have his visor.The sleeping goggles were no good and the sunglasses didn't give him much control over his power but we would have to cope.

*****

It smelt worse than the motel room and it was way dirtier, but Wolverine had suggested the sewer way in was the best.We had already encountered a laser alarm, which luckily Logan had noticed, and now we were treading carefully through the sludge that consisted of god knows what, towards the center of the supposedly abandoned military hospital.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt something brush up against my legs.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself out loud.They both stopped to look at me Logan moved closer and looked down at my leg, which I was also looking down at.Unfortunately the black sludge came up to my shin so we couldn't see much.

"It's nothing Cyke," Logan told me looking up and gently pulled my arm to get me going again.He was such a liar but what could I do?I just hoped that there wasn't anything poisonous.

Logan went back out in front but was stopped by ex-Marine man.

"Laser."He whispered.Logan knelt down and sniffed.What the hell a laser smelt like I don't know.

"There's two, be careful."He said.It was going to take us quite a while to get to Gambit.We hadn't even met any opposition yet.I silently prayed that they hadn't stared work on him.

*****

I kind of hoped dat I'd be rescued before I had anything cut off but at dat moment I wasn't going to bet on it.Every part of me that could be tied down now was and Sinister had an assistant ready to operate.Sinister, however hadn't showed up yet so I decided to use my last option.

"What part of me are you going to cut off?"I asked de guy in de surgical outfit.He looked at me but didn't answer.If he was a surgeon den he was a darn young one.

"It's just that I'd like to know before I lose it."He still didn't speak perhaps he was told not to.

"Are you a Doctor?"Dis time he did answer.

"Yes." He simply said.Wow, I felt much better knowing dat!

"Okay good, so you can speak.Now are you going to tell me what you're going to cut off?"

Sighing as if I was an annoying problem he told me, "Your arms from the elbow down."

I didn't know what to say, "Oh good," I eventually said.He picked up a syringe from a table and came over to me.

"You won't feel a thing," He informed me. 

"Please… you don't want to do dis.My arms are very important to me and I'd rather like to keep dem."

"Sorry," he said den injected de back of my hand with de drugs.

*****

NOTES – I think there'll only be one more part, which I'll write as soon as possible.Please review if you've read it or e-mail me because I've only recently got into X-Men fan fiction so I'd love to hear what you think.


	4. 

Logan and ex-Marine guy were dealing with the guards as I looked for Gambit

DISCLAIMER – Marvel characters don't belong to me but the others do.

NOTES - This is the final part, I hope you liked the series. Once again a huge thanks to my beta readers, who should both write more fan fiction stories, as they are both more talented than me.

.

MIDDLE OF NOWHERE PART 4 

THANKS FOR RESCUING ME

After walking through sewer sludge for what seemed like hours we managed to climb up a ladder and onto the ground floor without setting off any alarms. The place looked deserted like an abandoned building should be. As soon as we walked down the corridor, however, more sensors had warned the guards and they came running towards us. Yes it was me that missed the trip-wire. No-one's perfect!

Logan and ex-Marine guy were dealing with the guards as I looked for Gambit. The place was dimly lit and there was lots of expensive equipment around. I saw a sign on the wall that said 'Operating Rooms'. I guessed that would be a good place to start looking. 

I ran down the corridor and only paused to fire my optic blasts at a gun holding guard. He went through the opposite wall but I didn't check to see if he was okay, I just kept on running. I was high on adrenaline by the time I reached the operating rooms. I blew the door open on one of them but it was empty so I ran to the next. I heard voices, they'd obviously heard my blasting. 

Lifting my glasses the operating doors flew off their hinges. I darted in and froze when I took in the scene. Mr Sinister was standing in front of the operating table that Remy lay on. Tubes were coming out of his mouth and nose and there was blood covering the sheets. In the corner of the room two men in surgical overalls were cowering from me. 

"Master Summers. How nice of you to join us," the man I hated more than anything said.

"Sinister, I should have known only someone like you would be behind this." I lifted my hand up to my glasses.

"Don't be jealous Cyclops, you're still my favorite but I needed Gambit's powers for my new project."

"Cutting up mutants and piecing them together on some victim who doesn't know much about it."

Sinister smiled at me showing his nasty sharp teeth. "One mutant with one power is powerful enough but just imagine one man with four or five powers."

I snorted, "I heard it doesn't even work. You can't cut a body part off one person and attach it to another and expect the power to work."

"You say that as if you think I'm stupid Summers." This man made me sick. All the things that had happened in my life and he was to blame, the orphanage when he used me, creating Madelyn to get my child...The man seemed to want to destroy my life and he was doing a good job. I couldn't be bothered to talk with him anymore; he didn't deserve any of my time.

*****

I continued sniffing, following Cyclops' scent so we could find him. I'd already heard him blasting so I was worried he had got into trouble. Then I caught another scent – Sinister. I rapidly sped up.

I found the operating room easy enough and we both climbed over the doors that were lying very dented on the ground. Cyke was standing near the door and Sinister was standing in front of Gumbo who was lying on the operating table. It didn't look good.

Frankenstein gave Sinister the double tap with his gun. It didn't do much damage but at least it made him stumble back so he wasn't in front of Gambit, this meant Cyke could blast. And blast he did. Sinister was thrown through the wall and the next wall and probably the next wall. I ran up to the Cajun and felt sick to my stomach when I got closer.

*****

"Ororo's coming with the Blackbird," Logan told me. I had been sitting next to Gambit for hours since we had brought him back. Luckily Wolverine knew quite a lot about the sort of injuries Gambit was suffering from so he had patched it up good however, we really needed to get him back to the mansion.

Gambit was on the bed and I was sitting up next to him making sure every couple of minutes I could check his pulse and breathing. Nikki walked up behind me and passed me a glass of water. I thanked her and she gave my shoulder a friendly squeeze. Jacob had gone off to get more bandages, Doug (ex-Marine guy, we finally asked what his name was) was sleeping in Jacob's room as he had a broken rib from the fighting. Logan was standing the other side of the room just doing his intimidating watching thing.

Finally Gambit stirred. Well _groaned _anyway. I leant over him and waited until he opened his eyes. When the red and black eyes looked up at me I gave him the best smile I could under the circumstances.

"Scott?" he asked weakly.

"Yes Remy, it's me."

"Is dis heaven or are you really in my bed?" I couldn't believe it, he had just been taken by Sinister, operated on and he was still flirting with me.

"Remy, how are you feeling?" 

Gambit thought for a second, "Can I swear?" I nodded.

"I feel like merde."

"Well, I've got some bad news." I didn't want to tell him but it wasn't as if he wouldn't find out soon enough. I looked over at Logan who was just standing there with his arms folded so I guess it was up to me. Remy was looking up at me worriedly.

"What is it homme?"

I decided to just come out and say it.

*****

I walked outside to check on our leader (and I use the word loosely). He was sitting out the back of Jacob's house. Jacob and Nikki were inside looking after Gumbo who was a lot more distressed than he was making out. Cyke was sitting on the wooden balcony, his feet digging into the dirt. He obviously heard me coming.

Not looking at me he spoke, "I was just talking telepathically to Jean." He paused so I waited for him to carry on.

"She was really angry at us for letting Gambit…well you know."

I snorted, "It wasn't our fault."

Cyke sighed and put his arms out behind himself, leaning back. Sweat was beginning to soak through his shirt. I loved Jean, he knew I did, but I still felt sorry for him. Jean had a famous short temper, and when she was angry, she was mad!

"Did you know that marriage is one of the chief causes of divorce?" I said, getting a half smile.

"Did you hear what he said after I told him?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "He thanked me for rescuing him." I hated it when Scooter did the 'I'm the leader so it must be my fault' thing. There wasn't anything we could have done differently and he knew it. I was ready to give him a big speech about it when ol'Frankie-boy (or Doug) walked up to us.

"If you aren't going to kill me can I go?" We both looked at him. What with all the stuff with Sinister we hadn't discussed what to do with the hit man. Scott got up and walked over to him.

"Doug, after everything you've done, you have our thanks." Scott shook his hand. Frankie looked confused and looked over at me. I just shrugged. He looked back at Scott.

"I hope your friend will be okay. And I hope that there won't be anymore creatures like me."

"You're not a creature Doug. You're a human being like the rest of us," Scott told him. Frankie nodded at us both and walked off towards town.

"Are you sure letting him go is the best idea?" I asked.

Cyke got up and brushed the sand off his pants.

"What else could I do? He helped us rescue Gambit and put his life in danger to save him. What option did I have?"

I wasn't sure but I thought we should have at least discussed it. That guy could well go back to killing people for money again. He sighed.

"I can't do anything right in your eyes can I Logan? If I demanded he come back to the mansion with us you would have argued about it. If I handed him over to the cops you would have told me we should have dealt with it. Now I've let him go I bet you disagree." He was losing him temper with me but I didn't mind, I loved arguing with the kid.

"You're such a moron and yes I think just letting him go is a stupid idea."

"Oh of course you do. You hate me because you think I've got a stick up my ass and that all I want is to be the perfect teachers pet." (He's a telepath!) 

"If you don't like my opinion of you – improve yourself!" That was when his calm exterior burst.

*****

I had met many disabled people in my life and I was envious of their courage. I didn't feel at all brave at de moment, just scared. Stormy once told me dat there can be no courage unless you're scared which I guess it true. I wished Stromy was wid me at that moment. I was never afraid to show my emotions in front of her. Jacob and Nikki had gone out to de shop, as dere was no food in de house, so I was on my own lying on de couch in de living room. Logan and Scott were outside…dat was until there was a loud crash and dey both came flying through de window.

I watched dem rolling around de floor for a few seconds and I secretly wished it was me rolling around de floor wid Scott. Logan eventually untangled himself from Scott and stood up laughing.

"I hope you feel better now." Scotty was almost fuming lying on de floor. I pulled myself up to a sitting position and pain suddenly shot up my arm, or what was left of my arm. At least they had rescued me before Mr Sinister had started cutting off my oder arm, I was grateful for dat at least. I needed more painkillers but dey didn't seem interested. Logan's laughing only angered Scott more and he jumped up off de floor and lunged at de Canadian.

"Will you two stop it!" I yelled as best I could considering my throat was so dry but dey didn't pay attention. Logan had grabbed Scott's shirt and thrown him over de leather chair. I prayed dey would stop before claws and optic blasts came into use. Scott pulled himself up and threw de footstall at Logan; he managed to duck in good time. Scott ran at him again and swung his arm, which Logan bobbed to avoid, but he didn't avoid Scott's leg kicking his feet out from under him. With Wolverine on de floor Scott took his chance and kicked him, quite hard in de ribs. Logan grabbed Scott's leg and pulled him onto de floor wid him.

"What IS going on?" I turned my head and saw the best two people in the world standing in de doorway. Stormy was watching Scott and Logan, not looking very happy. Rogue, however, was looking straight at me. 

"Rogue, deal with them," Stormy said. Rogue flew across de living-room and picked Scotty and Logan up off de floor by de scruff of der necks, neder were stupid enough to argue wid her. She flew out of de window and dropped dem.

Stormy turned to look at me. Den she looked down at my missing arm.

"Oh Remy," she gasped and came over, knelt down and hugged me. It was de best hug I had ever experienced.

*****

I pushed myself off the sandy ground and went over to Scooter, offering him my hand up. He looked up at me for a couple of seconds and then swallowed his pride, letting me pull him up. Then he took a deep breath as if it helped for him to compose himself.

"That was a very immature thing for us to do Logan."

"But do ya feel better?" I asked. He thought for a bit,

"I guess I do. I hope Storm won't tell Jean that we were fighting."

"Don't bother me, she's _your_ wife."

"Yes she IS my wife," he told me in his 'she choose me over you' sort of way. "I'm going for a walk." He informed me and walked off away from Jacob's house.

"You want me to come?" I asked.

"No." I took that as a yes and followed him. We walked for a while and soon the house was a small building in the distance. I wondered if he was heading for the town but he suddenly stopped.

"Logan, look…the tree." I hadn't noticed it before this mission but Scott had a thing for trees. However, when I looked at where he was pointing I realized it wasn't the tree he that had his attention but the body hanging from it. I ran over, past Scott who followed me. As I got closer and got a better view I slowed down. Frankie's body was swaying slightly in the wind, red and oranges of the sun setting behind him and the quietness of the place made it very eerie. Scott ran past me and grabbed at his legs trying to lift him up but I could tell it was too late.

"He's dead Cyke." Scooter attempted to hold him up for another few seconds until he realized that I was right and let go. He wouldn't look at him; just walked back to me.

"Who did this?" He asked me. I wasn't sure if he was being stupid or just attempting to protect himself from the truth.

"He hated his life Cyke. Helping us meant he partly got his revenge, which was what he was waiting for. He didn't have anything to live for now." Scott look up at the body hanging by the rope and sadly turned away.

"We shouldn't leave him there."

We didn't, I cut him down and we dug a grave in the only grassy area in Jacob's back yard. We even made a little head stone but as we didn't know his surname or even age we just wrote 'Finally Resting In Peace.' 

*****

I let Storm fly the blackbird home. Rogue sat next to Gambit who was lying on the medical bed at the back of the jet. We'd pumped him with enough painkillers and he seemed to be felling better. Logan was sitting watching them, as was I. Logan was trying to cheer him up.

"You can at least change your nickname now."

Remy looked up at him.

"I can?"

"Sure, one-armed-Gambit sounds pretty cool."

"Danks Logan," Remy laughed.

"Magneto won't be worried about you anymore either."

"Why Logan?" Remy sighed.

"Well your 'armless now." Logan and Gambit laughed and reluctantly I joined in.

****

THE END

*****

Last part. Tell me what you think. I'm sorry to all the die-hard Gambit fans, I decided at the last minute to cut something off but don't be angry with me I love him too J He's still got one hand so I guess he can still be in the X-Men. Someone could always write a story with a one armed Gambit. Anyway please review.


End file.
